Daniel Hayward
Daniel Hayward, played by Chris O'Neal is a member of The Eagles and one of the main characters in Greenhouse Academy. Appearance Daniel is a young African-American boy, with brown-skin, brown eyes and black stubby hair. He's commonly seen wearing a black and white Eagles sports-vest, but has been seen wearing a variety of different outfits throughout the show, including a black, white and purple Eagles jacket. Personality Daniel is very misunderstood, and during Season 1 he acted as if he was better than everyone and pretended not to care about what people thought, but in reality, he really cares. He is very athletic, and in great physical shape. Originally, he was the Captain of the Eagles before the incident with the taser barb, and was considered a born leader. Daniel is also very competitive, and is constantly trying to win, even if it is not a competition. His competitive spirit is what drives him, and is part of what made him a good team captain. Season 1 Daniel makes his first appearance in the opening episode of; Pilot, where he's seen talking to a potential new Eagles member; Tall Tyler, who both he and Parker are trying to get through the exam, so that they can have him play for the Eagles basketball team. He gives Tyler the answers to the written entry exam, that Parker had managed to extract from the Raven's files. Later in the episode, Daniel comes face to face with Alex, who reveals himself to be a big fan of his. Daniel however just ignores Alex, before he hears the exam announcement over the loud speaker, just as Hayley buts into the conversation to try and defend Alex. Daniel then just warns Alex that there were hundreds of applicants, but only one spot on the Eagles team. After this, Daniel is seen in the basketball court with Parker, who reports that Tyler hadn't managed to pass the written exam. Daniel reappears later, during Alex's physical exam, watching Alex shoot hoops, before offering to play Alex in a friendly one-on-one. During the match, Alex is easily able to out-play Daniel, so Daniel starts playing mind-games with Alex by bringing up his dead mother; Ryan. This causes Alex to freak-out, with Daniel then playing victim, in an attempt to get Alex thrown out. After Alex and Hayley are accepted into the Greenhouse, Daniel asks Alex over to the Eagles clubhouse, after the annual opening ceremony. In the next episode; The Opening Challenge, Daniel can be seen cheering on Parker during an arm-wrestling match with Alex, to which Parker would eventually lose. After the game, Daniel then cuddles his girlfriend; Brooke as she tells him that Alex had needed his big sister; Hayley to tell him a bed-time story, while reading Alex's Louie texts. After Sophie had taken embarrassing photos of Alex, Daniel calls Alex an embarrassment to the Eagles in the morning, while assuring Parker that he'd find a way to get rid of Alex. Later in that morning, Daniel announces to his fellow Eagles, that Louie had issued the year's opening challenge, getting them to head to the classroom. While there, Daniel asks Louis what the prize was, before Louis tells him that that wasn't important and continues explaining the challenge. Daniel then helps to coordinate his team, while figuring out the riddle, leading his team to the beach, once Brooke managed to figure out the riddle. Daniel and his Eagles arrive at the beach, alongside the Ravens in fierce competition. While at the beach, Daniel tries to hide the shrapnel injury that he had in his leg, before being accompanied by Brooke. When Alex tries to pep-his team up, moving in front of Daniel and Brooke, Daniel gets annoyed at the fact that Alex was already giving them orders. Later after the challenge had finished, Daniel shows great dismay at his teams loss and later remarks that Alex was a traitor after he refused to take the key from Hayley, when she offered it to him. Relationships Brooke and Daniel * See main article: Brooke and Daniel Daniel and Hayley * See main article: Daniel and Hayley Category:Reboot Eagles Basketball Team Players Category:Reboot Eagles Category:Main Characters Category:Former Captains Category:Male Characters Category:Greenhouse Academy Characters